


[Working Title] A Scene from Sky!Hayato

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: RarePairWeek - 1859 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sky Hayato (Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: For the Sky Day of KHR RarePairWeek.Bianchi makes a request of her brother; that he deals with Kyoya and his tendency to biteher.





	[Working Title] A Scene from Sky!Hayato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/gifts).



> More of this AU can be found on my tumblr (here: <https://nightmare-aoife.tumblr.com/tagged/sky%21Hayato>) where it’s still been developing, but this is a scene from it. In which Hayato is a Sky and partner to Tsuna, and the heavy hitters among the Guardians are his. (Heavy being defined as overpowered; Tsuna’s Guardians are the more subtle of the two sets, but probably more dangerous to people’s sanity.)

“You need to do something about the Cloud that’s lurking, otouto. His minions keep glaring at me when I protect your new playmate’s mother.” He manages to remember to suppress the Mist trigger before turning around this time and his sister hugs him. (He’s getting tired of pretending, but it’s a useful shield; if they didn’t have it, well the two of them weren’t good at not being Sky-and-Storm and moving with eerie synchronicity.)

“You do keep throwing poison cooking around nee-chan, and I think the whole town is his territory.” She scowled. 

“But he wouldn’t be such a problem if you or Tsuna would just drag him into one of your sets -”

“Nee-chan.” 

She pouts. “I know, I know. But he’s beginning to figure you out, and he is strong enough that he needs to either die or be co-opted. He’s at least attractive? I know you well enough to know he’s your type, otouto.” He raises an eyebrow. “Well he is. You’re not subtle when you’re checking someone out, and sex _is_ an excellent way to lure and manage a Cloud.”

“Is he at least interested, aneki?”

“He hasn’t bitten you to death yet, brat; from that one, that’s definitely a sign of affection. You and your fluff-ball are probably the only two people in this damn town that _haven’t_ .” He strokes his Flames over his sister’s, easing away the bruises that she’d been pointedly _not_ mentioning, and which were probably why she was so insistent something needed to be done.

\---

“So why haven’t you bitten me to death yet, Hibari? Aneki has a theory, but I want to hear the reason from you.” The Cloud napping on the roof opens one eye and then shuts it again, pointedly ignoring him. He takes his continued well-being into his own hands and pokes the slightly older teen in the side. 

“Don’t bite Skies. Even ones that are hiding.” He raises an eyebrow. He’d thought he was _very_ well hidden. “Your older sister is your tell. Saw you not overreacting to her.” He winces; he hadn’t noticed the Cloud in a position to see the only two occasions he’d suppressed that trigger since he’d arrived. The eye opens again, and there’s a more interested look in it this time. “Do you _want_ to be bitten to death?”

“I’d prefer to see if you’d make Tsuna or I a good Cloud, to be honest.” Though biting in a sexual fashion would be both entertaining and enjoyable, so if it was going to be less violent and more sexual -

“Hn. Defend yourself.” He throws himself backward with a laugh; explosives were his primary weapon, not his _only_ weapon, and he drew something more appropriate for fighting off the tonfa-favouring Cloud, and threw a twisted little barrier up that was a Family secret to avoid anyone (say Reborn, or any CEDEF watchers; he still didn’t believe that they weren’t _any_ observers) getting any _ideas_ and bounced back and into the fight. 

Fighting the Cloud is a _lot_ of fun. Too much fun. His sister had been right, damn it, he is attracted to the vicious teen. Not that Kyoya seems to mind his attraction very much; he’s fairly sure the attraction is reciprocated. He lets more of his Flames out, and swallows his own surprise at the thread of Tsuna’s Flames that run through them, evidence of just how much the other Sky trusts him. (He’d have to reward his fluff-ball; he’d been entirely honest with the civilian and he _still_ trusted him. Which thoroughly confused him, but still.)

They're fairly evenly matched; he's not using his full strength, but nor is the Cloud, and they slide sideways into something more like flirting than fighting, and finally they both drop their weapons and he's not entirely sure which of them is responsible for the kiss, though he's the one who slams the Cloud back into the wall and he tries to make up his mind as to how this should go. He's answered by Kyoya turning the tables on him and he laughs; he laughs more when an arm's pressed to his throat and the other hand gropes him. He's hard as nails, and Kyoya's hand shapes him through the rough fabric of his pants.

"Definitely mine, rather than Tsunayoshi's, I think." The hand tightens and he bucks into it and allows a harsh moan to escape his throat; he'll save sweet and tender for other venues, but the roof and the aftermath of a fight was for fucking. "And fuck. Stop fucking dancing around it and decide what you're doing with your cock. Or mine."

There's a snort from the Cloud still fondling him. "Know what you're doing, _carnivore_ ."

"You're not objecting." The palm presses and he shudders and cums, barely managing to avoid ejaculating in the process. "And fuck, that felt good. Would have felt better with my cock buried in your ass, or yours in mine; we can get to that though."

The Cloud - His Cloud, because Kyoya isn't fighting his Flames anymore, is relaxing into them - snorts and bites his lip and there's strong slim fingers pressing at roughly where his asshole is through the material of his pants and it only takes a thought to have himself at least _partially_ prepared. (They're behind one of his shields; he can get creative with his Flames without giving the game away.) “You have ten seconds before I strip you and destroy your clothes, carnivore.”

“Impatient.” But he complies, strips himself, and braces himself against the wall, and oh fuck, it’s just as well he can prepare himself with his Flames (which had been the best thing he’d learned from his first sexual relationship; Mists are kinky fucks, and he’s sort of looking forward to finding his own Mist Guardian eventually) because if he _couldn’t_ , that thrust would have seriously injured him. As it was, it hurt in the most delicious sort of way, and he bucks and tenses around the cock in his ass. “And fuck, this is what we _both_ needed, isn’t it?” The answer is a bite to his throat, and a level of brutality being used on his ass that make him purr in pleasure. He’d been right about the Cloud being more suited to him, rather tha n to his innocent little fluff-ball of a civilian co-Sky; Kyoya would eat him alive, even if his fluff-ball was a better match power-wise for the Cloud. 

“Mate.”

“Your sky.” There’s a slight grumble from the Cloud, but his Flames - Kyoya’s - are willing to settle into his Harmony. He might need his fluffy little co-Sky’s _aid_ to _keep_ the Cloud in the long term, but for now, between his Flames, and his willingness to fight and fuck, the situation would work. “And very much in need of an orgasm, so would you please do something about that?”

There’s another bite, and one fine-boned hand wraps itself around his cock, stroking it, and there’s another thrust and he whines, and relaxes his grip on his Flames and his orgasm follows within moments and Kyoya fucks him through it, ignoring his almost pained whimpers. (He got oversensitive, and the continuing harsh thrusts feel both amazing and excruciating and he’s in desperate need of more.) The Cloud finishes himself, and mio Dio, he needs to find someone to train the older teen because he’d just been filled with an enormous amount of Cloud Flames, and his system could barely absorb them. (And that wasn’t even going into the _volume_ .) The Cloud collapses against his back, pinning him to the wall, and he wriggles round beneath the older teen, and appreciates the mess that he’s made of the normally self-composed Prefect, and the thrumming high that he’s surfing from their bonding.

He strokes the older teen’s face gently, pouring more of his Flames into Kyoya, marking him possessively, and then kissing him just as thoroughly as he had to _start_ their little game. He grins up at Kyoya, and murmurs: “Unless you’ve got more poison-resistance than I think you have, Kyoya, stop annoying my Storm, please; Bianchi’s just doing her job, and she’s still working on her self-control.”

“Hn.” He eyes the Cloud, not sure if that was meant as a ‘I won’t bait the angry Storm’, or ‘I’m poison-resistant, don’t worry,’ but either way a Cloud was hard to kill and his sister had teeth to defend herself with. He’d leave the two of them to figure out their personal hierarchy; maybe they’d end up hunting together?


End file.
